The Importance of Love and Family
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: Lovino is in America attending college. Estranged from his family, he hasn't spoken to them since Feliciano was born and, as a result, didn't know when tragedy struck. Now the twenty-two year old college student has to raise the younger brother he's never met and deal with all the complications that come with it. Warnings: Lovi's mouth, others sure to come.
1. Chapter 1

"Ciao?"

"_Boungiorno, am I speaking to Lovino Vargas?"_

"Uh, si."

"_My name is Saveria Moretti. I am the social worker for your brother's custody case."_

"My brother's what?"

"_Custody case, sir. You…are aware of the situation, si?"_

"What situation? Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about, okay? In case you haven't guessed, I'm not in _Italy_ right now. Kind of been out of the country for a few _years._ I haven't seen the kid since he was born four years ago and I haven't spoken to anyone in my family since I left so maybe if there's a 'custody' issue with him, you should call his parents."

Silence.

"_Sir…his-_your _parents aren't available. They…were in a car crash three days ago. Feliciano was the only survivor."_

"Wh-what?"

"_I'm…I am sorry, sir. They told me you had been informed."_

Silence.

"_Sir?"_

"I'm here…"

A sigh. _"Listen, Mr. Vargas, right now we have a four-year-old boy in the hospital and no one to have custody over him. You're the only family he has that can care for him."_

"Care for him?! Lady, I'm twenty-two years old and in my fourth year of college in the fucking United States. How does that make me able to care for him? I don't even know him! What about Nonno?"

"_Your nonno, Mr. Vargas, is in a retirement home."_

"So? Last I heard the bastard was still bringing women over. Sounds pretty capable to me."

"_Sir…can I call you Lovino?"_

"Why not?"

"_Okay, Lovino, your little brother needs a capable family member to look after him. Your parents' Will states that they wanted the next capable family member to take care of Feliciano in the event of something happening to them. That's you, Lovino."_

Silence.

"_Lovino?"_

Still silence.

"_Lovino? Sir?"_

"Alright…Jesus…I'll do it. Um…how are we…uh…"

"_There funeral is in three days. Feliciano will be getting out of the hospital on that day and be attending with your nonno. He will be allowed to spend that single night at the retirement home before he has to be placed into a stable home. We can do the paper work then."_

"Fine."

Information was passed back and forth. _"Alright. Grazie, Mr. Vargas, and again, I am truly sorry for your loss."_

"…ya…ciao…"

Lovino hung up the phone and placed it on top of his art history book. So…his parents were…dead? They were dead and now he had to fly to Italy within the next day in order to take custody of the younger brother he's never met.

Guess now was a good a time as any to get drunk and not study.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all~ yes...i have a new story. i feel a pretty goo vibe with this one, so hopefully i can keep this going~ OH! and pairings! Do you want Spamano? Or Rumano? I was thinking Rumano because Russia and Lovino is just so damn cute! Can't decide if i want Fem! Russia or Canon! Russia. hmmmmm..._

* * *

Lovino had never been to a funeral before. He'd been glad about that though because they'd always seemed like such a sad affair. Always filled with people crying and talking about how 'great the person was in life'.

Such bullshit.

Cheesy stupid bullshit.

He stood in his formal attire, which consisted of a rented suit, as his parents coffins were lowered into the ground. The preacher was going on and on about how God was going to accept their souls into Heaven and lead them on and blah, blah. Lovino had stopped paying attention. It wasn't that he emotionless about the whole thing, but he just didn't really _feel_ it.

He was twenty-two. His mother was-had been 38 and his father, 39. To say his childhood wasn't rough would be an understatement. Born out of a stupid, unprotected, drunken _prom night_ scenario. Nonno hadn't been pleased. Not one fucking bit. Then again, his other grandparents had been even _more_ pissed and cut off all communications with their son.

Not that he cared. He didn't need any of them.

The preacher finished and the shovels started working to cover the six-foot deep holes. Lovino watched them. Everyone else veered off to commune amongst themselves, but Lovino stayed. Each shovel full was like a jab to his mind. His parents were really gone. The thought was just…so weird.  
He hadn't spoken to them since he packed his bags and left after he was accepted to college. At first, he got calls from his mom, but they eventually stopped, probably so she could focus more on the baby that she and her husband both actually _planned_ to have.

Little lucky Feliciano.

The perfect child.

Or at least that's what Lovino called him in his head. In reality, he had never even met the little bastard. Should have figured that the good times would never last.

"Mr. Vargas?"

He turned to see a rather pretty woman in a white blouse and black pencil skirt. "Saveria Moretti?" She nodded and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you in person, Lovino. My condolences. " He just nodded and looked around. "Um…is he here?" She shook her head. "Feliciano wasn't feeling well so Romulus took him back to the home."

"Ah…I see…so the um…paperwork?"

"You want to do it now?"

He nodded. "Just get it over with. I have to get back to school."

Saveria gave him an odd look, but didn't comment like she wanted to. "Do you have a car or…"

"I took a taxi."

"Ah, ok then. We can go back to the office and figure this all out, si?"

"Si…"

Lovino sighed as they left the gravesite in order to partake in another sad act…sighing mounds and mounds of paperwork.

* * *

_Short -.- ya, sorry. it will get longer once Feli gets into the story. _

_btw, i wanted this out on TUESDAY, but it didn't work out like i planned. lovely..._

_anywho, R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am back. Sorry for the wait! Now, here's chapter 3~ in all of it's glory! With a little surprise for ya'll~~~~~~ ENJOY~_

* * *

Everything was done. Official. Lovino was now the caretaker of his little four-year-old brother, Feliciano. Yip-de-fucking-do. Now he was waiting in the same damn office he'd spent hours in the previous day filling out paperwork for his grandfather to show up with the child.

He could lie and say he was absolutely annoyed and wanted to go home. That he didn't feel anything for the kid he'd never met and felt absolutely no family ties to. That he wasn't nervous about meeting him for the first time. Again though, that would be if he was lying.

Lovino sat in the chair while Saveria sat behind her desk, filing through papers while they waited. His hands were clammy and they kept nervously gripping his designer jeans, wrinkling them. Dammit, why was he like this? The kid was only four. It wasn't like he was meeting his future in-laws or something. It was just his little brother. His little four-year-old brother. _Oh dio…what if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't understand what happened and I have to tell him where his parents are? Fuck! What if he really is the spoiled little shit? I don't have enough to take care of him! Fuck this was such a bad idea! Such a stupid fucking idea! Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammi-_

"-right in here, Feli."

Lovino's head snapped over to the door where his grandfather was entering and jumped to his feet. It was the fucking nerves dammit! Saveria, on the other hand, smiled, calmly put the papers down and stood to meet him. "Romulus." "Ciao, bella. Sorry we were late. Someone didn't want to wake up from his siesta."

He turned to look at the tiny child clinging to the back of his legs. Lovino followed his sight and his hazel eyes fell onto the form of Feliciano for the first time.  
The boy had paler skin which, even with the tiny scars and bruises from the crash, had a soft glow of delicacy that Lovino's darker tone lacked. His auburn hair was lighter than Lovino's and parted evenly in the center, framing his pudgy cheeks and soft lips that trembled slightly. Lovino's own lips twitched up as he realized that Feliciano looked exactly like their mother, unlike Lovino who resembled the man standing just in front of him. Feliciano even had the huge, innocent, watery amber eyes that their mother had possessed…and they were looking right at him from behind Romulus' leg.

Their grandfather chuckled, a deep vibration in his throat that made Feli jump, his eyes moving from Lovino to look up at the taller man. "This is your brother, Feli." Feliciano just blinked in response so Romulus sighed and turned, kneeling down to his height. Then he did something Lovino had not been expecting. He said "brother" and as he did he pointed to Feli before making an 'L' shape with both his hands using his pointers and thumbs while the rest made a fist, his right going to his forehead before snapping down on top of the other. Feliciano then looked over at Lovino and blinked at him, seeming to calm down a little, before returning his gaze back to their grandfather. He then pointed to Lovino and repeated the motions Romulus had just done. "Si, this is Lovino and you're going to go live with him now." As he spoke, he did more hand signals that Lovino was so lost on so he decided to intervene.

"Hey, hey wait…is he?" He held back a little but with the other adult's blank stares he growled. "Why didn't anyone fucking tell me he was deaf? I have no fucking idea what the hell is going on here!"

Romulus frowned. "Lovino, we told you."

"No you fucking didn't! I think I would remember if the kid couldn't hear!"

"We did tell you. They found out when he was two and we called you, hell, boy, I know we even sent you a letter. You're the one that never listened." Lovino paled slightly. He remembered that call now. His mother had called him upset and complaining about money and how they weren't sure they could help their son. Lovino had chosen to ignore her and then turned the whole conversation around to make it about himself and his own financial troubles. He'd then hung up, leaving her in tears. A few weeks later, he received a letter that had fifty euros accompanying it. He took the money and threw away the letter. "o-oh…"

"You're damn right 'oh'."

"Mr. Vargas, please. Both of you…now is not the time for this. Feliciano is confused and I believe he wants to talk to Lovino." Thank God for Saveria. Both Lovino and Romulus looked down at Feliciano who had a pout on his face. When he realized he once again had the attention of the room, he turned towards Lovino and took a few hesitant steps towards him, his eyes seeing straight into Lovino's soul. He stopped just at the other's feet and stared up at him before doing another sign at him. _Oh fuck…_

He touched his ear and then his mouth then pointed at Lovino. That was it. "U-Uh…what?" "He wants to know if you're deaf." Lovino bit his lip and shook his head. Feliciano deflated a little then signed the weird 'L' thing like before. "What does that mean?" Their grandfather sighed. "It's the sign for 'brother'. Just nod." Lovino did as he was told and Feli smiled before taking another step closer and hugging him.

Lovino was frozen and looked down as his little brother snuggled into his jeans. Now he saw the little tan colored device in his hair. Romulus noticed and smiled. "He had the surgery less than a year ago for a cochlear implant. His hearing is still a work in progress, but he can actually pick up on certain frequencies." Lovino nodded, feeling incredibly numb. He come he hadn't known this? How selfish had he been? He was such a horrible person! Jesus, this really wasn't sure a good fucking idea.

"W-W…u…vin…" Lovino blinked, once again pulled from his thoughts and looked down at where the strange noise had come from. Feliciano was staring up at him, a weird expression on his face as he spoke again. "U…v-vin…o…" The voice was higher and lacking of any type of tone quality. It was just…really weird. He gave a twitchy smile. "H-Hi, Feliciano. I'm…I'm Lovino, you're…older brother." He then tried to copy the motion and Feli giggled and _reached up for him!_

Lovino had no choice but to pick his brother up. Feliciano immediately gripped Lovino's shirt with his right hand and slid his left thumb into his mouth. Oh, just great.

Romulus gave them both a sad smile. "I guess now's the time to start talking about how habits and stuff, right?" Saveria nodded. "If you would both sit down, we have a lot to cover."

* * *

_Was this kinda longer? Maybe? Meh...whatever..._

_Sorry i'm very late. Had lots of homework, fall break, lots of RPing to do...you know...the usual. So, i will spend the next few days thinking of the next chapter, which i have ideas. Yay for me. Anywho...ya...any comments? Concerns? Tell me, honestly, how many people thought i would make Feli deaf too? Honesty now! Come on? Anyone? Who want's to be in Lovi's shoes? Or his PANTS maybe? lawl God knows i do! lawl~ so...ya...R7R_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes, i have been gone awhile. sorry. College is tough. Lots of work. Anyway, here is the chapter i thought i would skip over but ended up writing anyway..._

* * *

The crying. The screaming. The fucking incoherent babble! Jesus it was too fucking much. The other Italians were freaking looking at him which was even more fucking annoying. He kept shooting them dangerous glares as he rubbed Feliciano's back. The child just _wouldn't fucking stop! _

Romulus had paid for a hotel room for the three of them the night before so they could all have one night as a family. He'd bought him a book and even a DVD on signing before setting him down with Feliciano and explaining the situation.

"Lovino, I know there is a lot of anger you have for us, but…please don't take it out on Feliciano." He had said. Lovino had scoffed. "As if I could. He wouldn't understand anyway." Romulus had given him a stern gaze. "You know what I mean."

Oh he knew…as if he could ignore the little kid anyway. Since finding out this was the older brother he'd been told so much about, he hadn't let Lovino go. "Ya, I know…I'll fucking try alright. Remember I have a life." "_He_ is your life now. Your parents have enough money put away to help you with school. Their Will was very generous…even if you were a little shit."

Lovino let that one slide. The conversation then turned to more basic conversation, like how his grades were fairing and how he likes his classes. Of course though, it had to turn to more instructive information like how to find a good audiologist, a list of things Feli couldn't do unless he took off his implant and how to go about teaching him letters and the like. It was a lot and Lovino sadly came to the conclusion that he would have to talk to his professors about dropping to a part time student.

Ironically enough, he actually enjoyed spending time with his grandfather and watching how the man and Feli interacted. He'd even managed to ask Feli 'if he was happy to go home with him' in sign language. Feli said he was very happy to see his brother.

Lovino was happy and yet sadden by this. Feliciano just had no idea yet and he was scared for when the boy would finally realized that he would be stuck with just his brother for the next fifteen years or so.

Feli realized it rather fast after that when Romulus dropped them off at the airport, where they were now. Feliciano was _screaming_ for his nonno and even for his parents and Lovino just couldn't calm him down.

"Do you need help dear?" Lovino looked up at the elder lady and sighed. "N-No I have this…" She raised an eyebrow at him, putting his bags on the ground and taking the empty seat beside him. "Here…" He rolled his eyes and gave her the boy. She smiled and cooed to him rubbing his back gently. It still took a while, but he did stop fussing, finally finding interest in the buttons on the woman's jacket.

"Thanks…"

"You seem a bit young to be a father."

"He's my brother…I just…I don't think I'm cut out of this."

She just smiled. "Give it time. He likes you, see?" Indeed the little Italian was reaching for him. He sighed and took the child. She chuckled. "First, step is to not be annoyed when you don't have to. They can pick up on that."

"Thanks again…" Feliciano rested against his brother's chest and slid his thumb into his mouth. There was an announcement as their plane started boarding. Thank God Feliciano was already falling asleep. It would hopefully be easier this way. He collected his things, thankful for Feliciano's natural clinginess, which he'd found out very quickly was just something he did, even in his sleep, so it made it easier to hold the bags and tickets. "Thanks again, bella, have a good flight."

"Oh you too, dear."

Lovino went over and handed the attendant his and Feli's tickets before boarding the plane.

* * *

_Short again. Sorry. I guess this is what this story will be like. The end. oh well..R&R?_


	5. Chapter 5

_OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! It's been TOO LONG and this isn't even a long chapter! I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE BELIEVE ME! -.-' College is freaking hard and now i understand why updates slow. The truth is...well...i'll tell you later...enjoy this...short/late update_

* * *

The whole ride back to America had been pleasant. Feliciano slept almost the whole way and when he was actually awake, he was playing games that Lovino had downloaded onto his phone for him. It was strange how quickly Feliciano seemed to forget about the world around him and Lovino couldn't help but be jealous of him. Whether it was because of his age or just simply his personality, Feli was the lucky one. Lovino could never stop focusing on how miserable life was.

During the flight hours, Lovino flipped open the signing book and started memorizing. The alphabet was rather simple and his memory was pretty good, so at first, he felt like he could do this. When he reached the phrases, that was when he started to panic. How was he supposed to memorize these? What the hell?!

"Dammit…"

Shutting the book, he closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to think through what he actually remembered when a tiny tug on his shirt had him open his eyes and look down at Feli. Those little amber eyes blinked up at him. "What?" The small boy pulled at the armrest in between them. "What are you doing?" Hand motions. A hand sliding down his face. "I…don't know what you're saying." He felt like an idiot. Like he was letting Feliciano down. The boy yawned and that was what made it click. "You're tired?"

Feliciano slid his hand down his face again. "Then go to sleep." Now Feli was back to yanking at the armrest. "What? Move this?" Lovino hit the small button and slowly pulled the armrest so it was out of the way. Feliciano giggled, curling his legs onto the seat so he could turn and rest his head on Lovino's lap, his small hand immediately clutching his brother's shirt.

Oh, so that was what he wanted. To sleep on his lap. Lovino sighed. At least he figured it out eventually. Too bad it took so long. Damn, he couldn't do this. "U-

Uh…v…oh." The older Italian looked down at the phone being offered to him, his chest feeling light. "Grazie, Feli. Grazie." He took the phone and brushed some hair out of Feliciano's face. "Sleep well. We're almost home."

* * *

Like every other child, Feliciano was so curious! He just _had_ to know what everything was. The moment they entered Lovino's off campus apartment, the small child had looked around in absolute wonder as he tried to catch every detail that he could. Lovino let him have his fun, while he brought in their bags and set them on the ground. His place wasn't much, mostly just a large room that had a kitchen only separated by a counter with a door to his bedroom and another beside it for the bathroom. Home, sweet home.

The small child ran up to him pulled on his shirt before pointing around. "Si, Feli. This is my apartment." He crouched down to Feliciano's level. "This is my home and now it's yours too." Feli giggled and threw his arms around his neck. "W-uh ve…wuv wuh ve!" He giggled again.  
Lovino felt…something within him squeeze. There…there was no way, no damn way, that he thought Feliciano was cute. Nope. He was _not_ the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Nope. Never. Not.

…

Maybe a little.

A smile ripped at his mouth and he didn't even bother trying to hide it. "Let's go get you settled in, si?" His little brother cocked his head to the side before nodding and running off towards the bedroom. Lovino blinked. There was no way he understood that. How did..?

He grabbed the bags and followed Feliciano into the bedroom to see the boy already fast asleep on his bed. "Ah…so that's what he wanted." Now he was happy he bought himself a queen bed for this place. Sleeping on anything smaller would have just been uncomfortable, and not because Feli took up room or anything. He really didn't, but…the boy did _move_ a lot in his sleep. Kicking and everything. The kid was probably capable of switching side in the middle of the night without Lovino even noticing! Nothing would surprise Lovino at this point. Nothing.

* * *

_So, the truth is that i did have this planned but then i wasn't sure so i changed my mind then i decided to write it again then i changed my mind...lots of that going around with me right now. Then i planned to update over Christmas break but got sick. Like, flu sick. So i didn't. i hate myself for this, honestly i do..._

_on a fun side note: the apartment is going to be based off my sister's and the whole 'moving in sleep' thing is my childhood. My sister and i used to haeve our beds pushed together against the wall with me in the middle. Apparently, one night (i DO NOT remember this, btw), but i went to bed between the wall and my sister and woke up on her other side so she was in the middle. I really have no idea how that happened, but it did. *shrug*_

_Um...ya. Every story i have out, i do intend to update. Just saying. Even **The Last Night**! (really? uh...maybe...) BUT, i will **NOT** be writing a sequel for **What the Hell Happened Last Night**. I'm sorry, but i've written a two pages and just never got back to it. I have no inspiration to write anymore...sorry. **BUT **i will be allowing another to write it in my place if someone wishes to. Just PM me with your ideas, i'll send you what i have so far and what i planned (I planned that? really? huh...) and then you may write it **only if you let me read it first! i will not let someone write something that i don't like!** It's my baby, but im willing to work with someone else to get it done.**  
**_

_Ummmm i do believe that is it...i do have other works planned that i will be writing, but maybe i should update first, yes~~? (Blame my absence on school and RP...ya...)_

_SO! R&R si~~~~~~~~~_


	6. Chapter 6

_...Hey~ please don't be angry with me...i know, i KNOW, this is WAAAY over due. I hate to give excuses, but i really wanted to make a longer chapter for you guys and then i kinda lost interest, then i got interest back and wrote almost all of it, then i got annoyed because there isn't a lot of info on this type of thing...adopting your younger sibling from another country -.-' ya. So i wanted to get more info before i continued, but finally decided that screw it! I will just make shit up! YAY! So don't be mad at me if it makes no damn sense~ If you have any ideas on this kind of adoption process for this lazy human, please let me know~~ So yes, here is it! Chapter 6. Enjoy and i have finally decided the pairing for this story...i hope this doesnt turn people off..._

* * *

Well that 'nothing' was sure to come a lot faster than he would have hoped. Only two days after their arrival at the apartment, Feliciano started freaking out. What had been interesting and wondrous to the boy was now foreign and scary. Nothing Lovino did would calm him down. It was as if Feliciano had finally begun to realize just what had happened to his parents, to his grandfather, to his new brother, to his life.

He wasn't home and his parents were nowhere in sight.

Lovino had tried to coddle his little brother, but to no avail. Feliciano would run from his touch, cower in the bedroom closet and shriek like his life was in danger. It was hard on the college student since his little 'leave of absence' was starting to expire and there was going to be a shit ton of tests coming up. He couldn't study like this! Hell! He couldn't /live/ like this! God knew that his neighbors were probably on the verge of calling the police on him as well.

Even calls to his grandfather hadn't helped. He'd suggested using a webcam, but when he Nonno asked what that was, he gave up hope.

"Feli, please come here!" Currently, Feliciano was curled up in a ball against the wall on top of the bed, his large amber eyes wet with tears while Lovino was crouched on the other side of the mattress with an arm outstretched towards the boy. It wasn't working and Lovino was losing his patience. "Feliciano! Dammit! _Please_!"

His anger slipped out, making the atmosphere even tenser and Feliciano cry even harder. Throwing his hands into the air, Lovino gave up and stormed out from the room, back to where his school books were left open and unread. "Fuck it." How was he supposed to even communicate with the brat? It would still be impossible if he could hear, but with him being deaf like this, it was beyond pointless. Groaning, Lovino dropped backwards onto his couch and let his finger nails scratch at his head.

_I fucking hate you both right now._ He thought. _You fucking left him with me…as if my childhood wasn't enough punishment. I can't fucking do this._

"A-Ama!" Lovino felt his body flinch at the now familiar, toneless, cry of gibberish became louder as Feliciano, probably being the asshole that he was, had crawled off the bed and was now standing in the doorway to the bedroom, staring at Lovino as he screamed for his mother.

"Feliciano! Would you shut the fuck up? She's _dead_! She isn't fucking coming for you!" Sure, his words were harsh, but fuck it! He was so sick of this! Feliciano was either hiding from him and crying, standing just out of reach of him yet still in sight and crying, or some mixture and whimpering all the while crying for his stupid bitch mother who'd fucking abandoned him! He was on the verge of killing the little fucker if he didn't shut up! "Just stop! No one gives any shits about you! Just stop!"

Of course, even without hearing everything he was screaming, Feliciano knew he should be scared and proceeded with the screaming out of fear and longing. Lovino groaned again, about to stand up to go smack his brother when a knock at the door gave him a new reason to stand. Was it the police? Did someone finally have enough? Were they going to arrest him or some shit for 'disturbing the peace'?

"I better not get arrested because of you." He grumbled as he neared the door, a fresh string of knocks bouncing of the wood loudly. "Alright! Alright! Dammit…hold on!" the Italian reached out and turned the knob, pulling the door back to open it. "Alright, listen; I can expla…ain…uh, ciao..?"

"Privet, Lovino." The woman said with a shy smile on her face. "I don't mean to bother, but I thought I would see if there is problem. It is very loud in there, da?"

Lovino swallowed, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. "U-Uh, da-I mean, ya…sorry about that, Anya." A fresh cry from inside made him cringe. _Fucking attention whore._ "I'm, um, working on it…"

Anya peeked behind him, spotting the source of the noise before looking back at Lovino. "I did not know you were ottsa. Aren't you young?"

"I'm…what?"

"Ottsa, er, a papa." Lovino's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! No, he's not mine! He's my brother, not my son."

"Ah, I see…" She peeked over at the boy again. Lovino raised an eyebrow, following her eyesight to look at his brother, whose eyes were fixed on her while his cries turned to loud whimpers. He narrowed his eyes. _Little brat. Now he chooses to be quiet._

Feliciano waddled forward, tentatively reaching out a hand for her.

"Da." The Russian woman moved past Lovino into the apartment, tossing the loose end of her scarf around her neck tighter as she did. "Privet, rebenok." She said softly while she crouched down to Feliciano's eye level. They stared at each other for countless seconds, Anya remaining calm and collect while Feli worked his childish mind to see if she was a friend or not. Just when Lovino was starting to get really annoyed and confused, Feliciano made his decision for the better and walked into her chest, snuggling into her bosom. Anya smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around the trembling boy, picking him up and letting him get comfortable on her hip while he gripped her shirt and placed his thumb into his mouth. "There, there. Khoroshiy mal'chik."

Lovino smacked his hand into his face. What the literal fuck had just happened? Anya turned to him and laughed. "It is okay, Lovino. I have way with children." He peaked at her and gave an exhausted sigh. "Ya don't say?" Figuring she'd be staying for a while (because he'd beg her if she tried to leave now), he turned back to the door and closed it. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Da, spasibo."

He shook his head and joined her on the couch, still unable to believe that his brother was now absolutely silent. The little fucker's eyes were even heavy looking like he was about to fall asleep, something he'd barley done since the screaming started. "Holy fuck, I can't believe it."

"Lovino, you should not say such things. Children are very listening to that."

"Receptive?"

"Is that not what I said?"

He smiled. "Close."

"Ah…" she looked down at Feli and ran a hand through his hair. "So, will I be hearing about how you came to have him? I do not believe you did before? It was very quiet before."

Lovino nodded and quickly told her about how his parents had died back in Italy and how he'd been the chosen relative to take the child in. Anya listened to every word, including the rants, with interest. She didn't speak and only did when it was appropriate, much to Lovino's thanks. He knew there was a reason why he liked her when he first met her. She didn't piss him off every five seconds.

Anya Braginski lived in the apartment above his. She'd moved in to the complex at the beginning of the school year and had wound up knocking on his door, thinking his apartment number was hers. After a short amount of confusion between the both of them and a talk to the main office, they were all figured out. Anya had thanked him for his help and then proceeded to move into the room above him. Over the course of the next few months, he'd run into her a few more times and found that her company was rather enjoyable.

"I am sorry to hear of your troubles and his." She motioned to the now sleeping Feliciano. "It is always sad to lose family."

"Did you lose someone?"

"My papa when I was young. My mama and sestra had to find work to support my younger sestra and me. I had to care for Natalia."

"So, is that why you're so good with kids then?"

"Perhaps…but I see that this child needs a mama. You see it when he looks at me and clings to me. He misses the feel of holding his mother."

Lovino found himself nodding and thinking back to his own childhood, when his parents were away trying to support themselves and he was being held by a teacher while cried. "I guess that makes sense…"

"Da, it does. I believe that little Feli is just in a state of, how you say…longing." Looking down at the sleeping boy, Anya readjusted her hold so he was curled up on her lap and resting his head against her chest. "It does not help that he cannot hear."

"Got that right. The little bastard has been nothing but trouble" He snorted.

"Oh, I do not believe that. I am sure that he is a good boy. He is just scared."

"Well he needs to stop being scared. I have shit to do and I can't have him being a loud little attention whore."

"Lovino, now you are just being mean."

"It's true though…" Lovino mumbled, shooting a frown at the sleeping demon. Anya just shook her head, the ever present smile twitching to rise even higher on her face. "Perhaps you would just like to have some help? The classes I am taking are not difficult for me and my schedule gives me plenty of free time."

"How the hell is that possible?"

"I am only part time while you are not. Besides, if the boy is happy, then he will not scream and that would make many people happy I am sure."

While that did seem like a plan, Lovino couldn't help but think there was something more to Anya's offer. "So you really want to babysit? Why?" Anya didn't respond immediately, her mind working to choose her words correctly. "I do enjoy the company of a child…plus his brother's company is rather enjoyable as well."

Her works his him like a bright light to his eyes. "Wh-What?" _Did she….was she…flirting?_ "Did you just-"

"Well, I do believe I have, how do you say…stayed over my welcome." The Russian gently removed the sleeping Feliciano from her lap and untangle his hands from her shirt, placing him on the couch so she could stand up. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Lovino, and I hope to hear from you soon about how we will be arranging this." Stunned, Lovino lifted himself off the couch and could only blink at Anya as she grabbed his hand in her own, flipped it palm side up and placed a folded piece of paper in the center. "It is my number and I will know yours when you use it." She winked at him and took a step back so he could lead her to the door.

Still dazed, Lovino took the hint and went to see her out while also managing to trip over the edge of the couch, his own foot and almost knock over a lamp. Face beat red, he finally opened the door to let her out. "Hey, Anya…um…th-thanks…"

"Do not mention it. I look forward to your call." With that, she gave him a wink before heading to the stairs that would take her back to her own apartment.

* * *

_So how many people did i piss off? Meh...sorry, i just kinda really can't let Rumano go. Had to happen. *sigh* Now, i know it's summer and that should mean update central, but i really don't know. I will TRY to keep this one going. Really, i will try. God, i am so behind with all of this. I have, what? Like three different stories on here that i need to update? Plus the one on pause (that i kinda wanna start again maybe?). I have another RP (of which there are three parts and i am currently working with my friend on part two of the sequel. UGH SO MUCH!) that i have to edit (and there is only ONE chapter posted on her page) -.- ugh... my other friend is working on our RP and i have to re-read her edits before she posts (which i still have to do chapter 19 or 20...) PLUS every night, me and her RP (we have six currently) and every day me and the other friend continue to text RP part two of sequel. So i have a lot going...keep reviewing! It does inspire me! I'll try to update my other story soon, Who We Are (is that the title even? God i suck...) But yes...goodnight all and please review! _


End file.
